The One
by Twinx.22
Summary: I thought I'd found my one, but it was all a game to him, and I lost." Bella, Alice and Rose are accepted to go on the show The One where the cullen boys- Edward, Emmett and Jasper are looking for their perfect match. AH. Taking over for ilovejasper20
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everyone! For those of you who have come from ilovejasper20, these two chapters will be hers. As this was originally her story I am going to respect her and keep the chapters she wrote. So credit for these first two chapters goes to ilovejasper20. I hope I do a good job and live up to the current fans expectations with this story. Read on!**

**Disclamier: I do not own these characters. I just use them for my own evil will... hehe.**

**BPOV**

Life sucks. I am going to die an old hag with no boyfriend, husband or any other male companion. Unless they are cats. I will be the old cat hag lady. I wonder if that is an actual occupation? Why am I complaining about this you ask? Well, I have been in such a dry spell with guys that I have figured I am going to die cold and alone cause no guy wants me. Here's why:

My name is Bella I am 18 years old. VERY ordinary, nothing special. I have dull brown eyes with boring brown hair and I am not tanned at all. It also doesn't help that I have two supermodels for best friends. They're not really supermodels, but they may as well be. My best friends are:

Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Alice is short, petite pixie-like features, spiky brown hair and has way too much energy to be considered normal. Rosalie on the other hand has blonde wavy hair, thin, big boobs, full lips, enchanting blue eyes... do I really need to go on? bAsically she is hot and she knows it. Alice is so good and pure that you couldn't imagine hurting her. If you get on her bad side though, watch out! Rosalie is just a bitch no matter what. The only time she lets her guard down is around us. How I came to deserve friend like the, I have no idea.

Unfortunately, they both LOVE shopping. Whereas I hate walking around a building trying on outfits two sizes too small and revealing too much skin to be comfortable. I always feel like my insecurities are on display when I go shopping. So I tend to avoid it, unless my two friends rope me in... which happens to occur often.

Everything in my life was relatively normal, if not a bit (or a lot) pathetic. Everything changed the day we got the letter. I didn't know but my life was about to change dramatically and I couldn't stop it. Whether this was a good thing or bad I don't know. It all started with Alice...

"OMGOMGOMG!!!!! wewereacceptedforthetvshowTheOneOMG!!!!!" Alice screamed, as she came running down the stairs. It took me a minute to comprehend what she was screaming at me. _We were accepted for the TV show 'The One' _I didn't know anything about entering it. I remember seeing an ad about it on TV a few months ago and Alice and Rosalie had commented on it. I didn't know they'd folowed it up.

I started screaming with her cause that kind of enthusiasm is contagious. Then questions stared forming.

"What do you mean 'we'? When did you enter the contest?" I questioned, suspiciously. She shushed me by putting a finger to my mouth.

"'We' is you, me and Rose. I entered us in a month ago. We have to arrive at the Cullen mansion at 12 noon tomorrow."

"What do we have to do on the show 'The One'?" I asked. I have never watched it before or seen it, I was screaming before because we were gonna be on TV.

"OMG Bella. 'The One' is a new show and it has the gorgeous Cullen boys who are each looking for the one," she gushed. She gestured to a poster on the wall with three guys in it. I had never really paid attention to when Alice hung around her room so I was surprised to see three gorgrous guys. How could I have not noticed them staring at me from the wall?

One of them was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked lean and he was staring intensely at something. He was hot but not my type, not that I had the right to be picky. The next had huge muscles and brown curly hair. He looked like he was laughing and he had his arms around the other two. He looked quite outgoing. The last one had me drooling. His eyes were a piercing green and he looked serious. His bronze hair was untamed and tousled. He was strong but not like the big guy, just defined. Everything about him was perfect, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips...

I was snapped out of my daydream when Alice started clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Alice, what are their names?" I asked, still in a daze.

"The blonde one is Jasper," she swooned. "The strong one is Emmett, and the bronze haired one is Edward."

Edward. Suits him, I think. I was forced out of my fantasies and into realities. He was rich enough to have a TV show and hot enough to get girls attention. He is probably a player. I hate guys like that. They don't consider what they're doing and how it could affect others.

Rose just came down stairs and whispered something in Alice's ear. Then I saw a sparkle in her eye. I knew that look. I guessed that they were planning a shopping trip. I supressed a groan.

They dragged me out to the car and all through the shops chucking clothes at me to try on. At the end of the day I think we all spent $1 000 each. Mine was probably $1 000 worth of clothes I didn't want and wouldn't wear.

Finally, when we get home I had a look at my clothes, they were alright I wasn't very fond of the skirts. At least they didn't buy me heels. Instead they bought me ballet flats, heaps and heaps of them. I started packing my suitcase and when I finished I decided to research 'The One' on the internet. I typed it in and over 10,000 sites came up. I clicked on the first one then started reading.

_The One is a show where you are challenged to see if you are the one for any of the Cullen boys. You will have modelling challenges, interviews, photo shoots and other challenges. The judges are the Cullen boys and each week girls are emliminated. You will live in the Cullen mansion with 75 other girls. Each contestant will have a room but will have to share it with 2 other contestants. If you are chosen to be on this show you are very lucky!_

After I finished reading I went to bed. Tomorrow I will be going to the Cullen Mansion with 74 other screaming girls. I didn't want to go. This was my idea of torture. I would never get out of it though. It would be over soon. I'd be eliminated in the first week anyway.

Nothing to worry about. Right?

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello People! This chapter was also written by ilovejasper20. The next chapter will be written by yours truly. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own, wish I did. Enough said. On with the story!**

**BPOV**

I woke up at 6.15am which is surprisingly early for me, I guess I am just nervous about today but who wouldn't be knowing A) They are gonna be on TV and B) They are going to meet three hot guys that look like Greek gods. I wonder what the Cullen mansion looks like and what Edward looks like in person, gorgeous probably, sigh… no Bella he is just a player, stop thinking like that.

I hope I get to share a room with Alice and Rose, I don't think I could handle screaming girls and high pitched voices. Ugh.

Alice came into my room and was surprised I was already up. Haha pixie, no jumping on me this morning. Her smile faded and confusion then worry crossed her face. She ran up to me and screamed,

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" while saying this she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking them.

"Alice it is just me, I think I am nervous and excited about today. I am shocked I woke up this early as well." I assured her.

Alice left me to do some last minute packing and when I was done I went downstairs with my suitcase and found Rose and Alice looking at me with scary expressions on their faces. Uh oh, Bella Barbie. As much as I hate being their Barbie doll I am always amazed about how good I look when they are done.

When it was finally over, I couldn't recognise myself in the mirror. I looked pretty which is expected with Alice and Rose's talent. Alice picked out my outfit, I was wearing a dark blue V-neck halter top I quite liked it but it revealed a bit too much skin, denim mini shorts and black ballet flats. My hair was out but Alice and Rosalie had straightened it. Alice was wearing a yellow strapless dress with heels to match and had her hair spiked as usual. Rosalie was wearing a red boobtube with a black shrug, black mini skirt and black heels. Her hair was (fabulous) half up half down showing her gorgeous face and her long flowing hair.

Once we were dressed and had make-up on we were ready to go. It was a 4 hour drive to the Cullen Mansion, we left at 7.30am so that we will arrive half an hour early.

We arrived at the mansion at 11.30am as planned, and I was amazed by the beauty of the house. It was all white on the outside with flowers everywhere.

After admiring the house Alice, Rose and I grabbed our luggage from the boot and made our way to the front door. There was a sign there that said,

_All contestants for 'The One' please leave your bags on the porch and follow the arrows to the backyard. _

We did what the sign said and in the backyard there was a photo shoot set up with 50 girls hanging around getting to know each other. I checked my watch and saw that we had already been here 20mins, wow time flies when you are having fun.

10 minutes later all 75 girls were here awaiting to meet the Cullen Brothers sigh. We all heard footsteps and turned around only to be disappointed to see an elegant couple walk down.

"Welcome girls, my name is Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme. We are Emmett, Jasper and Edwards parents. We arranged this show so that each of the boys could find their other half or 'The One'." Carlisle greeted.

"As Carlisle said my name is Esme. I am pretty sure you all know how this show works with 1 challege and elimination round each week. The first challenge will be a photo shoot. You will get one photo taken of you and all the photos will be put in a folder to be sent off to my boys and they will choose 22 photos each so by the end of tomorrow there will only be 66 girls left. The girls who are in the top three with the boys will win a life jacket. Meaning if they get close to being eliminated they can use it and save themselves. Any questions?" Esme stated.

A blonde girl put up her hand and asked,

"What will we be wearing for the photo?"

"You can wear what you want so the boys can see your style in clothes as it shows a lot about ones personality. If you want to wear make up it is entirely up to you. Now we shall get started with the shoot. We will call out names in alphabetical order by last names. First up is Hayley Alister." She said.

After a few more names Esme called out Alice Brandon. She went up there in the clothes she was wearing from the car ride and she didn't touch up her make up, yet she still looked beautiful. Many girls went through with tons of make up and not much clothing on. Then Rosalie Hale was called and she, like Alice, didn't touch up make up or get changed and still looked gorgeous.

Before me was a girl named Jessica Stanley who gave me an evil stare for no good reason, I don't think I will be making any friends while I am here, I am so glad Alice and Rosalie are here with me.

Now it was my turn I didn't change anything I just went out there smiled got blinded by a big flash and tripped over. I just hope I was smiling when the photo was taken. I could hear girls snickering but I didn't pay any attention to them. Alice and Rosalie came over and helped me up while I was blushing red as a tomato.

Other girls got their photos taken but no one else tripped. Finally the photo shoot ended at 4.00pm and Esme and Carlisle came over and gave us our next directions.

"We made great time, well done girls. Tomorrow you will find out what 66 girls are staying and who will be going home and you will meet Emmett, Jasper and Edward" Carlisle said and girls screamed.

"When you go inside you will decide which two girls you would like to share your room with. Then you will have some free time to do as you please there are showers in your rooms and a pool out back but make sure that at 7.00pm you are in the dining hall." Esme said.

Everyone walked inside and I was once again amazed by the beauty of the mansion. There was a long winding staircase leading to all of the rooms on the left, a hallway leading to what seemed like the dining hall and the kitchen in the middle and to the right was runway and a hallway leading to a living room.

After examining the house Esme came in holding a folder.

"Alright girls choose two other girls you want to share a room with for the next 10 weeks. Come to me when you have chosen and I will assign you to your rooms." Esme said over all of the talking of the girls.

Alice, Rose and I immediately went up to Esme as we knew we wanted to share a room.

"What are your names?" Esme asked. Alice jumped up and down and said,

"Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Isabelle Swan."

"Here you go girls this is your key and you will be in room 3, which is up the stairs third door on the left. Have fun!" Esme said with a smile.

We went up the stairs to the third door on the left opened the door with the key and just like the house it was amazing. It had 3 beds to the right a bathroom on the left and a huge wardrobe on the back wall (Alice will be happy about that).

Alice screamed when she came in the room,

"I call bed closest to the huge awesome wardrobe!" while saying this she ran up to the bed and started jumping on it. I joined her as it looked like so much fun. I jumped on the middle screaming,

"We are gonna be on TV! We are gonna be on TV! Oh crap we are gonna be on TV… I am going to be tripping on live television. Damn! But not only that but I am going to be eliminated because I will probably look so ugly in the picture because stupid clumsy Bella had to trip over just as the picture was being taken." After my ranting I plonked down on the bed. Alice and rose came over to me and rubbed my back hoping to calm me down.

"I am going to have a shower." I stated as I grabbed a towel and made my way to the bathroom. A shower always calmed me down.

I came out of the bathroom in my towel and saw that Rose and Alice weren't here and that they had unpacked everything even my stuff. I was glad because that meant I wouldn't have to do it but there is no point unpacking since I am going to be eliminated tomorrow.

Alice had laid out some clothes for me on my bed. It was a red tank top with some sort of pattern on it and denim mini shorts with black ballet flats, the same ones I was wearing before. I put the clothes on, put my hair in a messy bun and headed downstairs it was 6.45pm which meant I had 15mins til I had to be in the dining hall. I walked into the dining hall and saw that lots of girls were already seated at the big table. I scanned through all of them and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting with one seat between them which was obviously meant for me.

I walked over to them and sat down, we talked about the Cullen boys and who we were most interested in. just like I had guessed Alice like Jasper and Rosalie like Emmett and I told them I liked Edward, maybe I was judging him when I said he was a player, I tend to do that a lot.

When we were talking about the boys we heard someone clear their throat from behind us, we turned around to see three girls who had bodies of supermodels. The one on the left had strawberry blonde hair, the middle one had blonde hair that was totally fake and the one on the right had brown hair who I think was Jessica the one who gave me the evil glare at the photo shoot and she still is glaring in fact all of them are. Then the middle one spoke,

"I am Lauren this is Tanya (points to one on left) and this is Jessica (points to one on right). We just came over here to tell you that you have no chance with Edward because A) Your ugly B) You messed up your photo shoot and C) Because he is mine." I already hated this girl. Normally I would just ignore comments like that but I had this confidence boost so instead of ignoring I said,

"If you were really sure you are going to win you should stop undermining me and spend more time impressing Edward so the only reason you are telling me this would be because you feel threatened by me so bring it on!" wow I cant believe I just said that. She must really be a dumb blonde because it took her a few seconds to process what I said then storm off.

"You go girl! I never knew you had it in you. I have taught you well." Rosalie said and put her hand up to high five me. Alice was just staring at me with her mouth open in shock then said,

"Bella is that you? If it is I am so proud of you and if it isn't, where is she?"

"Alice calm down its me." I replied.

"Phew. You had me worried. By the way you were awesome!" she said with enthusiasm.

Just then dinner was served.

After dinner I went to my room get into my pyjamas and went to bed. In bed I was thinking and hoping I wouldn't be eliminated so I could show Lauren that no one in their right mind would go out with her. I hope she gets eliminated.

Looks like I will just have to wait and see.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. Reviews are always welcome... in fact, they are much appreciated. More Edwards for those who review, I'll even throw in some Jaspers and Emmett if those tickle your fancy. Tata. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! This chapter was written by me and not my sister, ilovejasper20. Warning: my writing style is slightly different to that of my sisters. But anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? I do not own anything, if you thought I did, thankyou, but you were wrong. If I did own this Edward would have bitten me already. One can dream. On with it!**

**EPOV:**

I had no idea why our parents thought this show was a good idea. I mean, yeah my brothers and I had had a little trouble finding a decent girl lately. That didn't mean anything. We should solve this problem like normal guys. But no, mum and dad had to go out a buy a TV show. Who does that? Not only that, but they named the show, 'The One'.

So now, my brothers and I are sitting in our room looking through photos of girls. Some of them are fairly attractive. Others, not so much. We had developed a system. Emmett would look at the photo, give it a rating, pass to Jasper. Jasper would look at it, give it a rating, pass it to me. I would look at it, try not to gag, give it a rating, put it in the seen pile. Occassionally we would comment on a particularly desperate, hot or needy chick. Aside from that, it was a quiet process.

"Check out this chick. Is it natural to be able to stick out your bottom lip that much?" Emmett laughed. I looked at the photo and saw a blonde doing an over the top pout. I think it was supposed to look sexy, but she failed miserably. I saw the name below the photo.

"I vote we keep Lauren in just for laughs," I sugegsted.

"Done," they agreed.

Soon we had three girls we were keeping in simply because we thought they would provide some amusement. All of us had picked two of our top girls each, that we thought were pretty. None of them stood out though. We were down to last three when I heard Emmett gasp. And let me tell you, Emmett is not a gasper, so I knew something was up. I walked over to his side of the table and looked over his shoulder. In front of him was a picture of a blonde woman. She looked gorgeous, like a supermodel. She wasn't smiling over the top, pouting or trying to look sexy. She was smirking, but it looked natural.

"Damn! This girl is hot!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Figures. I'm guessing you found you're last one?" Jasper snickered.

"Hell yeah! This Rosalie chick is smoking." Emmett moved the photo to his top three pile, revealing the next photo. It was Jasper's turn to gasp. And he isnt a gasper either. I looked down and saw a photo of a petite girl, with black hair and green eyes. She looked like she was laughing, enjoying herself. Her eyes were lit up with mischief and joy. She was quite small, but she gave off the air of being strong.

"Looks like Jasper found his final one too."

"Jasper and Alice sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Emmett sang. I laughed. Jasper snatched the photo away from Emmett. I laughed. Then I heard Emmett let out a long whistle.

"Looks like they were saving best till last. This girl aint to bad on the eyes either."

I looked over his shoulder and saw the most gorgeous woman smiling uncertainly from the photo. She looked nervous and out of place. Her brown eyes were swirling with a depth and understanding. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and their was a slight pink colouring her cheeks. I sighed.

"Looks like Eddie likes the look of Miss Bella," Jasper teased, glad to have the light of him.

I maturely poked my tongue out at both of them. They were pains in the butts, but they were my brothers and I loved them... deep, deep down.

"Why don't we call it a night? We have a big day tomorrow," I suggested. Jasper agreed and Emmett grumbed. I smirked and settled down into my bed. I closed my eyes and dreamt of a borwn hair, brown eyes angel. My Bella.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning we were to meet the 75 girls in the show. And let them know which nine of them would be leaving. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it. But I would get to see Bella. That was enough to make my day. I wanted to see if she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. I had no doubt she would be.

"Ready for this mornings entertainment, Eddie?" Emmett shouted from the kitchen.

"Why do you insist on calling me Eddie? It sounds like something you would call a dog, not a person," I snapped. I'm not the worlds best morning person.

"Aww! Eddiekins is in a bad mood. Watching hot girls in bikinis should cheer you up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girls are by the pool this morning, and they're looking hot. Come on, I got you some waffles."

I walked into the loungeroom and grabbed some waffles before turning my attention to the TV. True to his word, the girls were by the pool. I scanned the grounds for Bella, but she wasn't there. Rosalie and Alice weren't there either. I noticed Jasper and Emmet were also disappointed. Then the three girls entered the pool area, all wearing short dresses over their swimmers. I took in the beauty that was Bella.

They started to set up their towels and bags on three chairs when Lauren, Tanya and Jessica approached them. I noticed Bella tense but Rosalie and Alice took it in stride.

"Jasper, can you zoom in and turn the sound on so we can hear what they're saying?" I demanded. He nodded and started working on the controls. Soon we were listening in on their conversation. It felt kind of stalkerish, but this was a TV show.

_"What do you think you're doing?" Lauren screeched. _

_"We are setting up our things. Do you have a problem with that?" Rosalie snapped. Jessica and Tanya visibly flinch, but Lauren held her ground._

_"This is our area. You can't be here," Lauren retorted. _

_"Is your name here?"_

_"No, but everyone knows its our area."_

_"Well, we were here first so, run along now. Go get some more plastic surgery," Alice said, acidly. She was getting extrememly annoyed. _

_"You might wanna consider it. I mean, you're eyes are so far apart, your cheeks are flabby, you're nose is really big and you're ears are at different heights," Lauren pointed out. _

_Alice tense and then she jumped, arms outstretched, ready to strangle her. Bella caught her and held her back, though you could tell she was struggling to do so. Then Alice's fist made contact with Bella's face, and she fell back. Alice immediately stopped struggling and went to help her friend. _

_"Haha. Some friend you are. You're an animal," Lauren laughed._

_"You're an uptight, pompous, plastic who wears too much make up and had to buy her way into the competition. You're one to talk," Rosalie fumed. _

_"Can't we just settle this calmly?" Bella sugested from the ground. Everyone seemed to ignore her comment. _

_"The Cullen Boys are ours. Just stay away from them and we won't have a problem."_

_"We'll see. After all, you can't buy love, like you buy everything else. And you know what else, you can have this spot. This pool is to crowded with you and you're ego," Rosalie snapped. She went to walk away but went back up to Lauren and poked her in the shoulder. "And if you ever hurt my friends, you will wish you were dead."_

_Rosalie, Alice and Bella went to walk away but Bella tripped. It didn't look like she tripped on air, but there was no water. I saw Jessica, Tanya and Lauren laughing on the side. Bella lay still on the ground, she didn't wake up_.

"What's wrong with Bella," I demanded of my brother, even though I knew they didn't know.

My angel couldn't be hurt. She couldn't. I had to find her and make sure she was alright. I jumped out of my seat and Emmett and Jasper followed. We went down to my dad's office and knocked.

"Come in," he called.

"Dad, one of the girls is knocked out by the pool area. We need to get some medical assistance down there," I insisted. He nodded and there was a curiousity in his eyes. Thankfully he didn't voice it.

"Do you know what girl it was?"

"Bella Swan."

"Okay. You guys go ahead and assistance will be there soon," dad ushered us.

All three of us walked swiftly to the pool area. I entered in the access code and walked in. I heard girls shrieking and some threw themselves at me. I shrugged them off and went straight to where I saw Bella laying. I noticed Rosalie and Alice bent over her body. Alice was in hysterics but Rosalie had kept a cool head.

I knealed down next to Bella and checked her pulse. It was there and it was steady. By this time Rosalie and Alice had noticed us. Rosalie swatted my hand away from Bella and glared.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I was checking her pulse. I'm Edward Cullen. My brothers, Emmett, Jasper and I saw Bella fall and came down to help. Medical assistance is on the way," I assured her. Rosalie looked appeased but still suspicious. Emmett went over to Rosalie and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Rosalie. Bella will be up and at em in no time," he assured her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Alice had now calmed down and was looking at Jasper as if he were her god.

"We went through everyone photos last night. Though we only remembered our favourites, and the really hideous ones," Emmett joked.

"So what one was I? A favourite or an ugly?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She looked underneath her eyes at him, holding the challenge.

"You know as well as I do, that with a body like that, you gotta be a favourite," Emmett assured her.

"Just imagine what I can do with this body," she laughed. I noticed Emmett gulp and almost start panting. I stifled a laugh.

"EDDIE!" I heard Lauren screech. I sighed impatiently and turned to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just want you to know, that I am you're one." She fluttered her eye lashes and I tried not to gag.

"Well, so are the other 74 girls here, apparently. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The medical team arrived and examined Bella. By this point Emmett and Jasper were both flirting with Rosalie and Alice. I tried not to roll my eyes, and turned my attention back to the angel in my arms. Once the medical team gave the okay to move her, they offered a stretcher but I refused.

I picked my angel up and carried her gently from the pool area. I heard a couple of girls swoon but ignored it. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all followed. Bella started to stir in my arms.

"Wh-where am I? What's going on?" she mumbled.

"You're at the Cullen residence and you hit your head, nothing serious though," I assured her.

"That explains the headache," she murmured. I laughed, and the sound jerked her eyes open.

"Whoa. You're Edward," she stated, eyes wide.

"Well, that's what people tell me," I chuckled.

"You're carrying me."

"Yes."

"This is a very good dream," she whispered.

"Go to sleep Bella," I soothed.

She nodded and her eyelids drifted as she went limp again in my arms. I smiled. I had my angel in my arms. That was all I could ask for. My beauty, my wonderful... my one. Is it possible this beautiful creature was meant for me? Meant to be my one? Only time would tell.

**AN: Well, hope you enjoyed that chappie. In the next chapter you find out how Bella fell, this time it wasn't her clumsiness. And yes, Alice gave her a black eye. She is small but she's strong. Hope you liked Edwards Point of view. Who doesn't love romance, drama, cat fights and the knight in shining armour. *sigh***

**Reviews for the poor?? *Puppy eyes* P-P-Please!!!!! If I can get to 15 reviews you get an update by Tuesday! If I get 20 reviews you get a really long chapter and... anything! I'll give you anything if you give me some reviews! **

**Lots of Love!**

**Edwards Little Vampire**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! I have 20 review- took you guys long enough... I know you guys can do better than that. Please! Sorry it took so long to update, but I will try and be faster, I just had a crubbish load of assessment. :(:( Heres this chappie. Enjoy.**

**Another Note: I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested PM me. I'm not picky I just need someone to read over my work and make sure it makes sense. My head isn't always the sanest place so I need someone to keep my writing in check. Also, I'm looking for people to read the first chapter of a story I'm thinking of posting. I want feed back on it. So PM me if you wanna see that. I love criticism cause it helps me improve so don't be nice!**

**Dedications: Jingles, cause you rock my wallaby filled socks. And bambii09, cause you make me smile! **

**Disclaimer: Dreaming of owning this, dreaming of Edward, dreaming of monkeys... wait a second, how does monkeys fit into this. Bad monkeys. Go eat some bananas. Shoo. - I own nothing, zip, zero, zilch, nada, ka peesh!**

**BPOV:**

My head hurt. ALOT! I awoke up to see a blinding light in my eyes. No, I wasn't dieing. It was the sun. Alice and Rosalie were sitting next to my bed. They both put their arms around me and started talking really fast when they saw I was awake. I just nodded. I was trying to remember yesterday. I couldn't... yet.

"What happened to me?" I demanded.

"Well, honey, you took a bit of a spill. Nothing major," Alice assured me. I didn't believe her.

"Give it to me straight you conniving Pixie," I seethed. She should know by now that I don't kid around when it comes to this sort of thing.

"Umm.. you have the bangs you always wanted," she said, unsure.

"Quit sugar coating things. They cut some hair to get to the wound, your face is swollen, blotchy and a wonderful variation of colours and your nose is three times bigger than always and you have a black eye courtesy of Alice. Other than that, your fine," Rose stated. I could always rely on her to say it how it was.

"What!? Hand me a mirror," I ordered.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good..." Alice tried.

"Now!" I interrupted.

Alice reluctantly handed me the mirror. I looked at my barely recognisable face and shuddered. It was exactly as Rose had described it. My hair was uneven and my face was swollen in a contorted way so I was barely recognisable. I hated it. How was I supposed to be on a TV show with hot guys looking like this. I'll have to wear a paper bag over my head. I'm not one for looking perfect, but I like to look respectable. And I can't look respectable with this face. I groaned.

"Bella, don't get all depressed. I'm already on damage control. We have a hair appointment booked in two hours time. Most of the bruises can be hidden with some make up and the right clothing, some of the worse ones will just have to be battle scars. We'll ice your nose like crazy and get the swelling down. The only impossible thing is your eye, but you can blame Alice for that. Plus they don't start shooting for the show for another week. This week is about getting all the kinked up girls out of the show," Rosalie assured me. She was good at keeping me calm.

"I'm really sorry about your eye Bella. I honestly didn't mean it," Alice apologised, sadly. I could tell she felt guilty.

"Of course I forgive you Tink. Like Rose said, most if it won't be noticeable. Now, can you tell me what happened? I remember Tanya tripping me, but after that I must have blanked," I stated. I stopped talking as a look of pure rage and fury came across my best friends features.

"She tripped you! That b****!" Rose continued cursing and Alice looked like she was about to kill.

"Yeah. I thought you knew. It's not always my fault you know," I pointed out.

"Most of the time it is Bella," Rose reminded me. I stuck my tongue out.

"Anyway, what happened while I was out of it?"

"The Cullen Boys happened. They came down cause they saw it happen. It was so romantic the way Edward cared for you. Even when Tanya basically threw herself at him, he kept looking after you. Not to mention the way he carried you back here. He was such a sweetie," Alice cooed.

"He saw me all bloody and ew? What a great first impression. Wait a minute, he carried me? I thought that was a dream. Crubbish!" I cursed. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. You should of seen the way he looked at you," Rose soothed. "Now, time to plan mission get back at The Plastics."

"Rose, no! It wouldn't do any good," I objected.

"Bella is right," Alice conceded.

"Damn straight I am! Wait, you agree with me?" I looked at Alice concerned. "Did you hit your head?" I checked.

"No, silly. I just have a better idea."

"What could be better than beating those plastics to a pulp?" Rose demanded.

"Think Rose, what is the one thing they want?" Alice hinted.

"Not to be beaten to a pulp?" Rose guessed.

"NO! They want the Cullen Boys. Beating them to a pulp won't be getting even, it'll just get a law suit. The one way we can get them back where they have no control, is to get the Cullen Boys ourself, or at least make sure they don't get them," Alice explained.

I had to admit, it wasn't too bad a plan. The Cullen Boys was the one thing those rich snobs couldn't get daddy to buy for them. I wouldn't be able to get a Cullen Boy so the next best thing would be to make sure they don't.

"Fine. I won't beat up those snobs. But if they hurt you again I am not going to be able to be held responsible for my actions," Rose informed us. "Now get up Bella. You have a hair appointment and we need to cover you up and then get back here in time for something to do with 'The One'."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to have a shower." I wrestled with my covers before staggering to the bathroom.

"Don't slip," Rosalie warned. I cursed her in my mind.

The shower was refreshing as I felt it relax my sore muscles. I sighed and stayed in there as long as I could. Soon Rose and Alice were banging on the bathroom door telling to get my butt out of the shower, so I reluctantly turned off my comforting warm water.

Once I was out Alice and Rose attacked my face with makeup, trying to undo the damage of yesterday. I looked in the mirror, once they dubbed me ready. My hair still looked lopsided and weird, but my face was a more natural colour and my nose swelling had gone down. I was so happy. Maybe now I could hold my head high when I was forced to face Edward again.

The hairdresser fixed my hair to make it look more natural again. I was glad she didn't make any drastic changes. I liked how I looked. Always have, and I don't want to change him.

Once my hair was fixed Rose and Alice ushered me back to the Cullen Mansion. There was a surprise for all contestants today. Alice and Rose were hyped but I couldn't seem to muster up the excitement.

When we were all ready Alice and Rose went to head out dressed like godesses. They were wearing matching mini dresses with matching legging and heels. Rose was in red and Alice was in yellow. I smiled at them. Then it struck me, what if Edward was down there? How could I face him after yesterday. My stomach started churning and doing back flips. I didn't feel so good anymore. I had to get out of this.

"Can I meet you down there in a little bit? I'm not feeling to well," I excused. Alice was concerned, while Rose told me to suck it up. I eventually convinced them to go ahead, under the guise that I would be down there soon.

After about half an hour I decided to buck up my courage and head down. I walked hesitantly down the stairs and slinked into the living room where the room was a-buzz with energy. I grabbed a drink from a table and had a sip. I saw Rosalie and Alice working the crowd. Jasper and Emmett were in the room and they were surrounded by adoring fans, including Tanya and Jessica. I couldn't find Lauren, or Edward. Maybe they were out somewhere together. Lauren is quite pretty, even if she is superficial.

I felt my eyes moisten and I had to get out of that room before I started imagining just what Lauren and Edward could be doing at this moment. I spun around and walked quickly, with my head down, towards the exit. I didn't notice someone was in front of me until I bumped into them, spilling the red punch all over their white shirt.

I felt my face redden and I hastened to wipe up the mess I had created.

"I am so sorry. I am such a klutz. I didn't mean to. Crubbish, I am such an idiot," I babbled. It was then I realised that the person I was wiping most definitely wasn't female. I looked up and saw those emerald eyes that had been haunting my dreams. I felt my face go about ten shades more red as I looked back at the floor.

"It's fine. Hows your head?" he asked, caringly.

"Perfect," I answered quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself yet. I'm Edward Cullen," he smiled crookedly. I almost swooned.

"I know." I saw still speaking too fast.

He laughed and I practically felt myself melt into the floor. I couldn't believe how pathetic I was. Just then, he spotted something over my shoulder and his face was torn. I looked questioningly up at him, wanting to know what had made him look this heartbreakingly cute.

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We weaved through the crowd until we outside, under the moonlight. I could feel a static in the air as Edward continued to walk beside me.

At that moment, I didn't care what had possesed this god to pull me out of that room. I was strolling under the moonlight with the hottest guy known to man or god. Could it be any more perfect? I don't think so.

**AN: So what'd you think? Sorry it took a while. You know you love me :o  
Please review. It motivates me and I didn't get very many for the last one. Pretty please!!!!! **

**Lots of Love-**

**Edwards Little Vampire**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

I honestly cannot say sorry enough for what I have put you through. And for those who are still here supporting me, thankyou. It is because of you I will be updating as soon as possible.

It is due to lack of internet access that I cannot update. I know I'm on now, but this is rare. So, I will be writing the chapters and as soon as I fix this problem of mine I will be updating a lot!

Thank you for your interest in this story and I hope you can forgive me.

Love Twinx.22

P.S. I've changed my pen name. :D

P.P.S. I hope everyone has a good holiday and I wish you lots of smiles and good times!


End file.
